The Fall and Rise of Tails and Cosmo
by ProwerPower95
Summary: Cosmo returns but is short lived and Tails goes down too, what will happen then? How will Sonic and his friends react? Read to find out. Rated M for death and cursing in later chapters. I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

_**Before I kick things off I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other character for that matter, they belong to SEGA. Now without further ado here's the story "The Fall and Rise of Tails and Cosmo" enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

**Three years after the Metarex Incident Miles Prower, better known as Tails, has finally calmed down after the first year of Cosmos death. His feeling of sorrow has lowered but he hasn't given up on reviving Cosmo. As each day passes he constantly thinks "I'm so close for her to come back" as he grows her through the window of his home. One day he decides to go train his tails by flying incase his plane called the "Tornado" crashes down, along the way he spots Sonic eating his chili dog in the middle of Station Square. "Hey Sonic, how you been?" Tails said. "I've been bored, Eggman hasn't been doing anything sinister for me to stop" Sonic said with disappointment.**

"**What do you think he's up to?" Sonic says. "Beats me but it must be big considering it's been what two weeks?" Tails says. "Well I'll catch you later Sonic, got to see how Cosmo's doing." Tails said. "See you later brother." Sonic forcing a fake smile thinking "When will that kid get over her?" As Tails is flying home, it's still in the middle of the day he thinks it would be a great pass time to work on his Tornado.**

**Reaching his workshop he uses two Chaos Emeralds to power his Tornado. Taking off he closes his eyes enjoying the calm cold breeze flow through his fur and mumbles "This is soothing." Nearing dusk quite quickly he sees a shooting star and makes a wish "I wish Cosmo was back." Finally landing and returning home its 8:53pm he decides to take a shower and go to bed. Looking at the plant he says "Goodnight Cosmo, I love you." In the middle of the night 11:47pm he gets up to get warm milk to help him fall back to sleep.**

**When he returns to his bedroom he hears mumblings and noticed the plant was gone. Terrified he turns on the lights to find his intruder but no one was there. Looking on the other side of the bed though he sees what he wanted to see. "COSMO?!" He picks her unconscious body up as she slowly opens her eyes she says almost inaudibly "Ta-Tails?" before she passes out again. Tails crying tears of joy lays her on his bed and covers her with blankets and giving her a goodnight kiss on her cheek. As Tails smile widened he grabbed his spare covers and sleeps on his couch and before drifting off to sleep says "She finally returned." with a smile on his face. **


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Envy

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Envy

As Tails woke up from his previous night remembering Cosmo returned he looked at the clock as it said 7:51am. "Time to see if I was just seeing things or dreaming." Tails said in his mind. He looked in his room to see a sleeping Cosmo on his bed shifting from side to side from her dream. "She looks so beautiful while sleeping." Tails whispers thinking it's time for breakfast. Shaking Cosmo lightly she wakes up to see a smiling fox saying "Good morning." Like Tails from last night she cried tears of joy for being reunited with her love. Tails asks "What would you like for breakfast?" "Maybe toast and eggs, that's about it." Cosmo replied. As Tails cooks breakfast for the both of them Cosmo asks "How much has changed since I was gone?" Tails looks at her with worry but answers "Nothing much except I started to...to" Cosmo looked confused but says "It's ok Tails, you can tell me. How bad can it be honey?" Tails heart sank as he heard those words and he took his strength to muster up what to say "I started to da-date Cream."

Just like Tails her heart sank as well believing she was too late to claim her love for her own but holding hope to claim her love again. "I'm sorry Cosmo, she just helped me calm down after the first year you were gone." Tails said with guilt written all over his face. "It's ok Tails, you was sad and I can't stand seeing you sad." Cosmo holding half honesty and half jealousy. She told herself in her mind "I'm happy he's happy but I need to get my Tailsy back." Cosmo snapped out of her mind when Tails brought her breakfast saying "Breakfast is ready. Are you ok Cosmo?" She nodded and ate her breakfast along with Tails, seeing Tails smile made her forget about her sadness.

After breakfast was finished Tails took Cosmo out to meet her old friends. The first to spot them was Amy. "Hey Tails hey…COSMO?!" She had a shocked look on her face as she believed she was having a heat stroke. "But how?" Amy asked still in shock. Tails told her the story about the shooting star. Amy pouted saying "I wish Sonic would love me like I love him." Both Tails and Cosmo chuckled as they heard another chuckle, the voice belonged to Cream the Rabbit as she exited a store recognizing Amy's voice. She dropped her bags at the sight of Cosmo. Both of their eyes widened and hugged each other greeting each other. In their minds though Cosmo said "I've got to find a way to split them up." In Cream's mind she said "She better not steal my man." Neither Amy nor Tails knew of this and Tails brought Cosmo to re-meet the rest of her friends.

A/N: The option to R&R is just that optional, you don't have to but I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heartbreak

Chapter 3: The Heartbreak

Tails searching for Sonic thinks to himself "Something felt off then, I better watch Cream and Cosmo." Finally finding Sonic he approaches him and says "Hey Sonic, guess who's back?" Sonic turns around but not surprised to see Cosmo. "Yeah I know she's back." Tails and Cosmo looked confused as they both asked at the same time "How did you know?" Sonic pulls out his phone and shows the picture Amy took while the couple was walking away. Tails disappointed by a failed surprise says "Of course she sent that, always trying to find a way to talk to you." All three laughed as Cosmo was being up to date about what happened the past few years. Finally after hours of talking Tails and Cosmo went back to Tails home. Still worried though after Tails made dinner for himself and Cosmo he had trouble sleeping wondering something really bad was going to happen. As well as Cosmo as she was plotting to break up the fox and rabbit.

The next morning Tails made a small breakfast for Cosmo while she slept a dreamless sleep. Still feeling tired Tails had written a note to Cosmo saying he was going to get groceries. After what seemed like an endless travel to the store he came across Cream giving him an evil glare to the tired fox. "Hi Cream, what are you doing here?" in a dull voice struggling to stay awake. "I should ask you that question Tails, but since you asked first my mother is sick and she wanted me to…TAILS!" He fell asleep standing up as she screamed into his ear "WAKE UP!" Tails jumped back at the outburst and said he was sorry. With jealousy and anger controlling Cream she screamed "You fucked her last night didn't you?!" Tails fully awake from the profanity and accusation saying "WHAT?! No I didn't. Calm down Cream." Cream didn't listen as she yelled at her boyfriend saying "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Tails exhausted asks "Give me a reason to lie to you." Cream looking angrier than Amy and Knuckles combined says "She was your first love before me!" Tails froze as this was true but the accusation was false. "Ok you're right about that but I didn't have sex with her I promise." Too angry to listen Cream pouted "We're through Tails." Tails heart rushed as he felt betrayed by the person who loved him but didn't know anger drove her.

Both promptly went in the grocery store, but avoiding eye contact and avoid speaking to one another. Finally leaving both went their separate ways, about a mile away both cried tears. Tails felt betrayed while Cream felt guilt about what she just did. Thinking in the back of her mind she says "What have I done." Not turning back feeling as though she's done too much damage to talk to she cries until her eyes are red, same as Tails. Both know their days will never be the same again.

**A/N Next chapter will finally follow up the summary. Sorry about the length of these chapters, doing it through Microsoft Word makes it seem longer than it actually is.**


	4. Chapter 4: Passion of Love and Death

A/N Before I start this let me say 2 things. 1 this is my first story ever made so go easy on me. 2 be happy I did this chapter today on Thanksgiving instead of tomorrow because I'm also not in a good mood, enjoy the chapter and get fat from eating your turkey.

Chapter 4: Passion of Love and Death

After walking home after a break up a saddened Tails entered his house to see a worried Cosmo. "What happened to your eyes, you've been gone for hours." Said Cosmo as Tails looked at the clock and it was nearing noon. "I'd rather not talk about it Cosmo." said Tails rubbing his irritated red eyes from crying and sitting down on his couch. As he sat down Cosmo hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his chest. "It's ok, you can tell me Tails." said Cosmo with a concerned face and sincere voice. Tails looked at Cosmo then looked back down, after sighing he explained what had happened before looking down again.

Cosmo thought "I wanted them to break up but not like this, now Tails' name will be plastered as a cheater and I'm his accomplice." She looked at Tails and saying "Don't worry Tails, I'll be here for you always." Knowing exposing her love for him would make him feel guilty she left that behind. Looking at Cosmo he said "I know you still love me Cosmo and I still love you but my loyalty kept me from showing how much I love you." Cosmo blushed as she let her head fall on his shoulder, causing Tails to blush and pull a smile. "I understand Tails." said Cosmo.

Tails ears perked up as he heard something in the distance outside. Cosmo saw his worried face and perked up ears and stepped back looking around. Seconds later lasers came into Tails' home crashing rubble to his only exit. Tails saw a new exit as his house was shaking he saw a hole in the roof from the falling rubble. Running over to Cosmo to grab her and escape the collapsing house he notices rubble nearing to crush her. "COOOSSSMMMOOO!" He screams and pushes her away just in time only to find himself crushed in the rubble. Cosmo falling backwards gets up and starts to dig for the buried fox. Finding him barely conscious she pulled him out of the rubble but noticed two bad things wrong, his tails were ripped off. As Tails screamed in pain Cosmo turned him around to see his face pale from blood loss.

They both looked up to see Eggman yelling "Now my rival genius is history and Sonic can't follow me into the skies, OH HOHOHOHO!" Tails smiled as he knew something Eggman didn't. Regardless Tails and Cosmo were doomed inside the crumbling home. Both Tails and Cosmo looked at each other and said at the same time "I love you." Promptly sharing a passionate kiss, showing no fear or worry as the house crashed around them.

A/N Tails and Cosmo are dead but that is not the last we'll see of them. I promise, I did plan this from the beginning after all. Go have a great Thanksgiving and be sure to R&R.


End file.
